


KFC

by CELESTIA_LUDENBURGE_GOD_DAMNIT



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CELESTIA_LUDENBURGE_GOD_DAMNIT/pseuds/CELESTIA_LUDENBURGE_GOD_DAMNIT
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Soda Kazuichi, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	KFC

Kuzudam order’s kfc and izuru steals nagito’s hajime and kuzudam finds a cat to persuade the izuru dumbass and then kaz COMES IN AND TAKES HIS BF AND THEY KISS AND KUZUDAM KISSES AND NAGITO TRIES TO KISS HAJIME BUT NO GROSS ILL CANCER BOY SO THEY INSTEAD HUG BUT THEN NAGITO IS SAD AND THEN HAJIME IS LIKE FUCK AND THEN THEY KISS AND THEN THEY GET KFC TOO AND THEN KUZUDAM LEAVES WITH THEIR KFC AND THEN KAZURU MAKESOUT BEHIND THE COUNTER AND THEN KOMAHINA CRIES AND THEN JUNKO COMES AND BREAKS THE DOOR WITH MIKAN AND MIKAN STARTS TO SIMP BUT NO WAIT THATS TOXIC SO THEN JUNKO SLAPS HER AND IS THEN ARRESTED AND THEN KOMAHINA LEAVES IN PANIC AND THEN KAZURU REALIZES CHIAKI SAW THEM MAKING OUT FROM THE CORNER TABLE AND CHIAKI THROWS UP AND LEAVES AND THEN KAZURU LEAVES AND THEN EVERYONE LEAVES THE KFC BUT OH NO LOOKS LIKE MONOKUMA WAS IN THE CORNER SNEAKING NUGGETS FROM MCDONALDS INTO THE KFC AND USAMI TELLS HIM TO STOP BUT THEN SHES SMACKED INTO THE WHAT IS THE WORD FOR SPACE SHE WAS SMACKED INTO THAT THE END.


End file.
